


Diversions

by 50251sid



Category: The Borgias, The Borgias (2011)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Jealousy, Relationship of Convenience, Sibling Incest, Suspicions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-03-17 05:03:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3516356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/50251sid/pseuds/50251sid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To throw off his father's suspicions about his true relationship with his sister, Cesare fakes a romance with another girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Divertissement

**Author's Note:**

> Somehow (I blame Mercury Retrograde) a chapter of this tale was accidentally deleted and, being the most techno-challenged creature on the planet, I clumsily struggled with additions and deletions to restore it to proper order, Sorry. sid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wherein, to throw off parental suspicion, a deception is undertaken

Wearing a plaid flannel bathrobe, Cesare opened the door to Lucrezia’s bedroom and silently entered. He could see by the light of a waxing gibbous moon through the window that she was asleep, lying on her side, facing away from him. Her long blonde curls, spread out on her pillow, glowed with a platinum sheen from the moonlight. He crossed over to her bed and, discarding the robe, slipped in naked beside her under the blankets.

 

“Wake up, my Baby,” he whispered close to her ear.

 

She mumbled, making a feeble waving motion of her hand, as if shooing away an annoying insect.

 

“C’mon, Baby. Wake up. I need you.”

“Wha…whaddya want?”

“You. I want you.”

 

She turned over, now mostly awake.

 

“What the hell? You were out with Charlotte this evening. Wouldn’t she fuck you?”

“ _Au contraire_. I wouldn’t fuck her.”

“Why not?”

“Because I want _you_. I only ever want you.”

“Bullshit.”

 

Cesare sighed and pulled her close to him, tucking her bright, golden head under his chin. _Here we go again._

He felt the warmth of her body through the thin fabric of her nightgown. Her skin was satiny and fragrant with the scent of her body lotion.

He slid his long leg between her thighs and his heart thudded when he felt her arms encircle him. She snuggled against his chest and inhaled, and he knew she was taking in the scent of him. He had deliberately not showered so she would know he had not washed away the smell of Charlotte from himself, for there was none to begin with.

 

“Lucrezia, my love. We have been over this so many times. You know I only date Charlotte to throw off suspicion about you and me. I have to bang her sometimes to make it look good, but I really don’t want to.”

“You expect me to believe that? That you screw Charlotte because you feel you _have_ to? You don’t get any jollies out of it yourself?”

“That is absolutely the truth, Little Sister. Sex with Charlotte…hell, _anything_ with Charlotte…is merely a diversionary tactic.”

“You don’t enjoy any of it?”

“Do you enjoy a sneeze? Because that’s what it feels like to me. No more than that.”

“So how often do you get it on with her?”

“As little as possible. And honestly, I’ve made it so underwhelming for her that she asks for it less and less.”

“Underwhelming how?”

“Wham, bam. No foreplay. No cuddling afterwards.”

“Does she have orgasms?”

“I let her climb on top and she sort of gets herself off. No effort on my part.”

“Do you come?”

“I told you. I go through the motions. That’s all. I always use condoms, and on those few occasions when I do finish, I never come inside her. I won’t leave anything of myself with her.”

He glimpsed her lips curving into just the hint of a smug smile.

“You come inside _me_ , Cesare. Every time.”

“Coming inside you makes me feel that I make you my own. Isn’t that why you take birth control pills? So I can come inside you?”

“Cesare, if you didn’t…if you were to pull out and finish outside me, I’d feel so cheated. I feel like your come is your gift to me.”

“Well, you are the only one who gets that gift. Just as you are the only one I want to make love with. Not just fuck. Make love.”

“You don’t do with Charlotte what you do with me?”

“Oh, hell, no! I never bother to kiss her like this…and touch her like this…and…”

“Okay, I get it. So you saved it all up this evening just for me?”

“Yeah, Lucrezia, honest.”

“You spent time tonight with Charlotte and didn’t lay a hand on her?”

“Not even a finger.”

“But she’s pretty.”

“You’re prettier.”

“She’s sweet.”

“Everything she is, you are even more. Sweeter, more beautiful, more intelligent, more fascinating."

 

She touched his cheek with her fingertips. It hurt him to see how her lips trembled, how her blue eyes pleaded with him.

 

“Do you have to date her at all?”

“I never wanted to, but Dad started asking me questions. Why wasn’t I seeing girls? Was there something wrong with me? You and I had been together for nearly three years and I was completely happy, but what could I say? ‘Well, Dad, I’m sleeping with my sister, your daughter, and I just don’t want anyone else.’ I love you so much, Lucrezia. I’m dying for the day when you can leave home and we can be together and I can drop this awful charade with Charlotte.”

“What made you pick her in the first place?”

“I knew she liked me, and I knew she was…docile.”

“You make her sound like a domestic animal.”

“Sorry. I suppose she deserves better than that, but I can’t give it. She serves a purpose, that’s all.”

“Poor girl! I kind of feel bad for her.”

“I do too, but to protect us, to protect you, I’ll do anything. Even use a perfectly nice girl in a cruel and heartless way.”

“Cesare…”

“Yes, Baby?”

“Alfonso asked me out today.”

_“What?”_

“Well, maybe I should have someone in my life too. To throw off suspicion. After all, I’m eighteen years old and have never even had a boyfriend.”

“No! Don’t do that. Please.”

“Hypocrite.”

“Baby, I can’t stand the thought of you with anyone else.”

“Oh, and I just love that you make it with Charlotte.”

“I told you. She means nothing to me. She only serves a purpose.”

“So would Alfonso.”

“You wouldn’t…sleep with him, would you?”

“Only like you do with Charlotte.”

“Baby…Look, I’ll break it off with her since it bothers you so much.”

“You’ll just get someone else.”

“I won’t. I promise. I won’t see anyone else ever again.”

“Even if Dad gets suspicious?”

“Fuck it. I’ll tell him I’m gay.”

 

She laughed lightly.

 

“I think he’d rather hear that you sleep with your own sister.”

“Probably.”

 

He raised her chin to look directly, pleadingly, into her eyes.

 

“Tell Alfonso no. Please. For me.”

“I already turned him down but I like that you asked me.”

“Let me make love to you, Baby. Right now. I’m so hard.”

 

He caught her hand in his and brought it to his crotch.

 

“Please, Baby.”

 

She ran her finger down his belly, along the thin black happy trail that she found irresistibly enticing.

 

“I’m yours, my darling. Do whatever you like.”

“I want you to like it too."

“I always do."

 

He kissed her ardently, guiding her hand over his shaft.

 

“Just like that, Baby. That’s so good.”

“I love you, Cesare.”

“And I love you.”

“Wait a minute.”

 

She doffed her nightgown. Her body gleamed, radiant in the moonlight, her shoulders shining like mother-of-pearl, her breasts uptilted.

He let go of her hand and caught her in his arms, flipping her over onto her back. He gently pushed her legs apart and slowly smiled.

 

“So pretty. So sweet. Little blonde pussy. Mine, all mine.”

 

He brought his head down between her thighs. She grasped a handful of his beautiful long hair as she felt his mouth touch her.

 

“Cesare…oh, Cesare…”

 

His breath felt hot against her skin as his tongue traced circles over her clitoris. He pushed his hands beneath her bottom and raised her pelvis, giving him better access. Knowing how it aroused her, he uttered soft moaning sounds of appreciation as he licked her.

He could tell by the force with which she pulled on his hair that she was close, so very close.

She tugged at him, pulling him up to lie on top of her.

 

“Come in me. Now.”

 

He grasped his cock and pushed it inside of her in one smooth motion. She started to cry out but he covered her lips with his hand.

 

“Shh, shhh, my Baby. We have to be quiet.”

 

She nodded, threw her arms around his neck and wrapped her legs around his.

 

“Love me, Cesare. Love me.”

“I do, Baby. I love you.”

 

He thrust into her deeply and then slowly pulled back, nearly withdrawing from her, savoring the slick heat which enveloped his entire length. She groaned.

 

“Give it to me. Don’t make me wait.”

 

_Never keep this lady waiting._

 

He settled himself down on her pliant body and commenced a pulsing rhythm with his hips that made her squeak with delight. She dug her fingers into the sculpted, hard muscles of his back and raised her belly to meet his. Her breathing quickened and she murmured incoherently. Suddenly, she arched her back, her entire body going rigid. He stopped his thrusting and held her, letting her go with the powerful orgasm that shook her. When she sank down onto her pillows, he kissed her throat and her lips and her eyelids, whispering of his love for her.

 

“Oh, Cesare, my dearest, my love…”

 

Sure that she had been completely gratified, he renewed his motions, relishing the snug grip of her cunny around his cock. God, how she felt beneath him, soft and luscious. His, only his. She had promised him. He brought his hand to her breast and squeezed it, rolling his palm over her nipple. Her breasts were scrumptious, full and round as melons. When they were finished, he would lie in her arms and suck… _Oh, God, Oh, God, Oh, Lucrezia…Fuck Fuck Fuck!_

His cock twitched and he came, ferociously, explosively.

Through the roaring in his ears, he was aware that she had tightened her embrace, pulling him more deeply inside her, eagerly squirming against him to receive his gift.

 

Sated, he collapsed onto her, remaining inside of her, knowing she wanted that. He lay, breathing hard, with his head on her shoulder while she held him close, kissing his neck and stroking his hair.

 

She sighed when he brought his mouth to her nipple and sucked.

 

“My Baby,” he crooned to her. “Mine. Only mine. You promise?”

“I promise. I love you, Cesare.”

“I love you too. Tomorrow, I’ll tell Charlotte that it’s over.”

“Will you, my love? For me?”

 

He raised his head from Lucrezia’s breasts and gazed into her eyes, then kissed her.

 

“For both of us.”


	2. Desperate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wherein Charlotte tries to enlist the aid of Lucrezia

Two days later, Lucrezia’s phone buzzed.

 

“Hello.”

“Lucrezia, it’s Charlotte. Albret. I hope you don’t mind, but I got your number from your friend Julia. I know this is short notice, but…could I come over and talk to you?”

“Talk to _me_? What about?”

“Cesare, of course. Please, Lucrezia. I need to ask you something. It’s important to me. I know we aren’t exactly best friends, but I’d like to ask your help with something.”

“Well, do you want to come over now?”

“Yes, if you are able. We can sit in my car and talk in private.”

“Um…sure, if that’s what you want.”

 

Lucrezia ended the call and raised an eyebrow. _What the hell was that?_

 

 

Exactly fifteen minutes later, Charlotte pulled up in her VW bug. When Lucrezia got into the car, she could see that the girl had been crying. Hard. Her face was puffy. Her eyes recalled stop lights. This blotchy, runny-nosed creature was a far cry from the brunette beauty Lucrezia had been expecting.

 

“Charlotte! Good lord, what happened?”

“Thanks for seeing me. I have to talk to you. I’m so confused.”

“What about? What’s going on?”

“Cesare…Cesare…” Charlotte gulped and blurted out, “Cesare came to my house last night and broke up with me.”

 

_Well, goddam! He did it._

 

“Lucrezia, you know him better than anyone else does. Why did he do that?”

“Jeez, Charlotte, I don’t know. I had no idea he was planning to break up with you. What did he say?”

“That it just wasn’t working out. I knew it wasn’t perfect, but I tried so hard to please him. I love him so much. I thought if I loved him enough, he would have to love me back.”

“I’m really sorry, Charlotte.”

“Does he ever talk about me to you?”

“Not much.”

“Really? He talks about you constantly. How smart you are. How beautiful. How proud of you he is. I was jealous, frankly. I knew he never said such things about me.”

 

_Holy hell!_

 

“Um…Charlotte, I don’t know what to tell you.”

“He never spoke of me? Not even to complain?”

“No. Honest.”

“Lucrezia, I did everything I could to make him happy.”

“I’m sure you did.”

“Whatever he wanted. I obeyed him. I went out when he wanted to go out and stayed in when he wanted that. I…I offered him all the sex he could want. He didn’t want it.”

 

_Well, goddam! He was telling the truth.”_

“He seemed so disinterested. When he did have sex with me, he always used a condom.”

“Well, that’s just sensible, isn’t it?”

“Well, but… he never…he never…never…” Charlotte took a deep breath and plunged ahead. “He never came inside of me. I told him he could. I even offered to go on the Pill or get an IUD so he didn’t need to worry about getting me pregnant, but he said there was no need. He was fine with things just as they were. He barely kissed me. He never gave me oral or let me give it to him. ”

 

_Too much info…_

“Jeez, Charlotte. Should you be telling me these things? Cesare is my brother, after all.”

“I’m sorry. But I know you are the person closest to him in all the world. I wish you and I had gotten to know each other better. Had become friends. I asked Cesare to introduce me to you but he wouldn’t hear of it. He wouldn’t have me meet your parents. Why, Lucrezia? Can you tell me?”

“I have no idea.”

“Do you think he was ashamed of me?”

“Of course not.”

“I can’t believe he broke up with me. I tried so hard. So hard:”

“Don’t blame yourself, Charlotte. It just wasn’t meant to be, I guess.”

“I love him so much. I would do anything for him. Anything to make him happy. Will you talk to him? Tell him I want him back. Under any terms. Like, if he wants to bang other girls, if I can’t satisfy him, I could be okay with that.”

 

_Charlotte, you poor, abject thing! You really are desperate._

 

“You deserve better than that. Don’t be a doormat. You and Cesare just aren’t right for each other. But that doesn’t mean that you won’t find someone who will love you as you should be loved.”

“I know what you say is right, Lucrezia, but all I can think about is Cesare. All I want is Cesare. He’s so beautiful. I really would do anything to get him back. Please, Lucrezia. Please talk to him.”

“What could I say? It sounds as if he’s made up his mind.”

“Tell him how much I care for him. Ask him what I did wrong.”

“I doubt you did anything wrong. Cesare is just not the type of guy to stay with one girl for very long. Really, I think you’d be better off if you’d try to move on.”

 

Charlotte began to weep.

 

“I don’t blame you for not wanting to help me. As I said before, I know I’m not exactly a close friend. But it hurts so much. I’m begging you.”

 

Lucrezia leaned in toward Charlotte and took her trembling hand in her own.

 

“It’s not that I don’t want to help. But I do know my brother and once he’s made up his mind, he’s not about to change it. You’re a good person, Charlotte. You deserve to be happy. Cesare isn’t the one who is going to bring you happiness. You’re beautiful and sweet. There must be a million guys who would love to date you.”

“But I only want Cesare!”

 

Charlotte’s one-note whining was starting to wear on Lucrezia.

 

_He’s mine, dammit! You can’t have him. Get over it._

 

“I think you’d be better served if you tried to accept that it’s over.”

“That’s easy for you to say,” Charlotte snapped. “You’re not the one whose heart is broken.”

 

Lucrezia withdrew her hand from Charlotte’s and straightened her spine.

 

“I was trying to be kind. I don’t have anything more to say.”

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry,” Charlotte blubbered. “Forgive me, Lucrezia. I didn’t mean to be rude to you. I was hoping we could be friends. Really.”

 

Lucrezia opened the car door.

 

“I wish you the best, Charlotte. Good luck to you.”

“Lucrezia, please don’t go. Please!”

 

She stepped out of the VW and shut the door behind her, then turned and, without a backward glance, strode into her house.


	3. Deviant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wherein Cesare seeks a certain reward

Lucrezia sat beside her brother on the living room sofa. She reached over and took his hand in hers.

 

“Charlotte came by today to see me, Cesare.”

“Oh? What for?”

“To ask my help in getting you back.”

“That stupid cun…”

 

She pressed her fingers to his lips.

 

“Don’t say it. You know I hate that word.”

“Sorry. But why the hell would she bother _you_?”

“She tried to win me over with an offer of friendship and an appeal to my sympathy. She asked me to talk to you. To find out why you broke up with her. To tell you that, if you went back with her, she’d agree to anything you wanted. Like if you wanted to have other sex partners, she’d be willing to look the other way.”

“No shit? Wow. Would _you_ be willing to look the other way?”

“NO!”

“I was just kidding. Anyway, I broke up with her, like I said I would. Are you pleased with me?”

“I am, Cesare. I feel bad for Charlotte, though. She’s really hung up on you.”

“I don’t know why. I gave her almost nothing.”

“So I gathered from what she told me. It’s sad, really. Her whole relationship with you must have been based on her fantasies.”

 

He moved closer to her on the sofa. Brushing her hair back from her neck, he pressed his lips to her velvety throat.

 

“Speaking of fantasies...”

 

His voice became low and husky, intimate.

 

“Yes?”

“Now that I’ve kept my promise to you about Charlotte, how about you do something for me? Make a fantasy of mine come true.”

“What fantasy is that?”

 

He leaned in close and whispered in her ear. She stiffened and frowned.

 

“I don’t think so.”

“Aw, come on. It’s something I’ve always wanted to do. But just with you. Nobody else but you.”

“Am I supposed to feel honored?”

“C’mon, Baby. It’ll be great. You’ll like it. I promise.”

“Have you ever done it before?”

“No. I told you. I only want to do it with you.”

“Then how do you know I’ll like it?”

“It’s supposed to be really kinky and hot.”

“Maybe for you, but I doubt for me.”

“Can’t we at least try it? If you don’t like it, we’ll stop.”

“I don’t understand why you want to do this.”

“Because it’s…different. Pretty much out of the ordinary. If we did this, it would make for a very special bond between us. To know that you loved me enough to allow me to…”

“Stop, Cesare. You’re being unfair. I do love you. More than anything. You’re making it sound like, if I don’t want to do this, I don’t love you.”

 

He tilted his head to gaze at her sideways. He knew his big green eyes and smiling, bow-shaped mouth were impossible for her to resist.

 

“I know you love me. But do you love me _enough_?”

“You’re a manipulative bastard, you know that?”

“Didn’t I do as you wanted me to about Charlotte? I love you enough to have done that.”

“Not a fair comparison. You didn’t want her to begin with. Or so you said.”

“True, but I felt bad about hurting her. Which I nevertheless did. For you.”

“Cesare…I really don’t want to…”

“Please, Baby. Just try it. Just once.”

 

He began kissing her neck and shoulder, running his hand over her breasts.

 

“Please, Baby. For me.”

 

His voice was pitched seductively, persuasively.

 

“You know I love you, my Baby. I would never hurt you.”

“I’d feel used. Humiliated.”

“Humiliated? With me? The man who loves you?”

“Cesare…”

“Have there ever been barriers between us? Things we couldn’t talk about? Things we needed to hide from each other?”

“Well, no, but…”

“So why do you need to be reticent about this? It would bring us closer. Something that only you and I would share. Our special thing.”

“I’m afraid.”

“Afraid? Surely not afraid of me. Have I ever hurt you?”

“You dated Charlotte.”

“Only for you. Only to protect you. I sacrificed myself to throw off Dad’s suspicions. And now that’s all over. But have I ever _physically_ hurt you?”

“No.”

“That’s right. Not ever. Not even your first time. You weren’t scared then, were you? You trusted me. And I deserved your trust, didn’t I?”

“Well, yes.”

“Come on, Baby. Let’s do this.”

“When do you want to?”

“How about now? We have the house all to ourselves.”

“And you’ll stop if I don’t like it?”

“Cross my heart. But I think you will like it.”

 

Cesare rose from the sofa and held out his open palm to Lucrezia. She stood, placing her hand into his, and meekly followed him to his bedroom like a sacrificial lamb.

 

“Baby, it’ll be okay,” he assured her. “We’ll take our time and use plenty of lube.”


	4. Denouement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wherein our tale comes to a conclusion

He had promised to stop if she asked him to, but she hadn’t the heart to stop him. It had made him so happy. He had collapsed onto her with the loudest exclamation that she had ever heard him make. His entire body shuddered. He cuddled her to his chest, murmuring impassioned endearments, and then he had used his long, nimble fingers to bring her to her own fulfillment.  
She now lay on her back, cradling him in her arms, his head on her breast. He was subdued, tranquil, grateful. He sighed and clung to her, whispering that he belonged to her and only her.

_‘How curious,’ she thought. ‘By submitting to him, I’ve gotten power over him.’_

And, to honor truth, she had rather enjoyed it too, once things had gotten under way. She had liked the way his body had pressed on hers, how his lightly bearded cheeks and chin had scratched against her neck and shoulders as he kissed them. She loved hearing his breath rasp beside her ear, indicating to her how he had been transported by the experience.

He claimed never to have done it before, but she suspected he had lied about that. No matter. She had no wish to confront him about it. At least, not now. Not now, with him lying in her arms, spent, exhausted, trembling. Completely hers.

The dark hair which fell over his forehead was damp with sweat. A sheen of perspiration glistened on his entire body. She ran her hand down the long curve of his spine and brought it to rest on his backside, and she marveled, as always, at the beauty of his body.

She adored him so very much. What a cruel, vicious trick of fate to make them brother and sister and yet unable to love anyone else! Cesare had told her he was dating Charlotte to defect paternal suspicion from the two of them. She did not reveal to him the pressure she herself felt from their mother, once a popular and much-pursued coed who now fretted over her daughter’s apparently suitorless status.

“I don’t understand it,” her mother would lament. “You’re beautiful. You have lovely clothes. I see to it that you have countless opportunities to meet boys. Good boys, from fine families. Boys with prospects. Yet you never go out on dates. Surely you must be asked out.”  
“Yes, Mom. Boys ask me out.”  
“Then why in heaven’s name don’t you go out with them?”  
“I’d rather concentrate on getting good grades so I can get into college.”  
“You’re eighteen years old and you’ve never really had a social life. That’s not normal.”  
“I go out, Mom.”  
“Only with groups of friends. And only if your brother goes with you.”  
“Well, then you know I’m safe in his company.”  
“So safe, it seems as if no boy will dare to come near you.”  
“Mom, I told you. I’m more interested in getting into college right now.”  
“Lucrezia, you…like…boys, don’t you?”  
“What do you mean?”  
“You like boys. You’re attracted to them.”  
“Yes, Mom. I like boys.”

_‘But I love only Cesare.’ How she had wanted to shout it out loud!_

 

“Lucrezia.” Cesare’s voice was soft, caressing. “I had this fantasy for so long. Thank you, my Baby, for making it real. Was it all right for you?”  
“I think maybe you enjoyed it a bit more than I did, but it made me feel so happy to make you so happy.”

He shifted his body to lie on his side and drew her against his chest.

“Did I hurt you?”

She remained silent, lowering her eyes.

“I did hurt you! I’m a brute! An animal!”

He curled himself around her, like a shield.

“I’m so sorry. Baby, I’ll never ask it of you again.”  
“But, Cesare, darling…you liked it so much.”  
“I had no idea it would hurt you. I had never done it before, had only read about it.”

_‘So he wasn’t lying...’_

“In the book, it was fun for everyone. Honestly. I thought you’d like it too.”  
“Hush, my love. Perhaps I’ll come to like it…eventually.”  
“No. Never again. I’m so sorry. I’ll never again ask such a thing of you.”  
“But, Cesare, you enjoyed it so much.”  
“I thought you did too, or I would have stopped. I told you to stop me if…”  
“Oh, darling, I just couldn’t do that to you, as happy as you seemed to be. I love you so much. I would do anything for you.”  
“Why couldn’t I see that I was hurting you?”  
“I tried to hide it from you. I didn’t want to spoil the experience for you.”  
“Jesus! I’m a pig.

She pressed her fingers to his lips.

“Shhh. It’s not your fault.”  
“It is. It is! I should have been more considerate of you. I should have been aware. Can you forgive me?”  
“There’s nothing to forgive. You made love to me.”  
“That wasn’t love. Not if you were being hurt. Not if you were being sacrificed for my selfishness.”  
“I had the joy of seeing you happy.”  
“My poor Baby. I knew you love me, but until this moment, I guess I never realized just how much. I’m overwhelmed.”

He covered her face with his kisses.

“I’ll make it up to you. I promise. From now on, I’ll be more considerate. If you don’t want to do something, I’ll accept that. Baby, I love you so much.”

She ran her hands over his muscled arms.

“You’re so big and so strong. You make me feel so safe.”  
“I didn’t keep you safe from myself. I, the one who should be protecting you, hurt you. I’ll never forgive myself. “  
“Darling. Let it go. It’s over now. And when you want to do it again, I’m willing…”  
“No! Never. Never again. You’re my angel. My Baby. From now on, I’ll be so careful with you.”  
“But I never had any complaints before. I couldn’t possibly enjoy making love with you if I knew you were…inhibited. For fear of hurting me.”  
“It would kill me to know I hurt you again.”  
“Well, you never did before. You’ve always made me happy.”  
“Okay. So let’s just forget about this particular thing. Put it aside for good.”  
“Oh, darling, are you sure? You liked it so much. I’d hate to have you give it up just for me.”  
“Baby, you agreed to it just for me. And I feel terrible about it. Never again. Now, tell me you forgive me.”  
“There’s nothing to forgive.”  
“Tell me!”  
“If you insist. I forgive you.”  
“You love me?’  
“Always.”


End file.
